The Perfect Proposal
by fantasylover12001
Summary: After 5 years together, Draco is finally ready to ask Harry to marry him. He wants the proposal to be perfect. Little does he know that Harry has a little surprise for him as well. SLASH, NO FLAMES!


AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R for talk of sex and Mpreg implications

DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR, that means I don't get paid for this. Damn.

SUMMARY: five years into his relationship with Harry, Draco is finally ready to ask his lover to marry him. He wants his proposal to be perfect. Little does he realize that Harry has a little surprise for him as well...

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

AUTHOR NOTES: This is sequel to Matchmaker, Matchmaker though you don't have to read that to understand it. It will only be one part! My first one-shot. I'm so proud of myself! A little note, this: DMHPDM means scene switch, and this: DMHP means POV switch. Also, NO FLAMES FROM PEOPLE WHO DO NOT LIKE SLASH OR MPREG. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ, IT'S THAT SIMPLE. Now on with the fic:

THE PERFECT PROPOSAL

As much as he hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy had grown used to the warmth his lover provided during the nights. In fact, he found it hard to sleep when Harry wasn't right next to him these days, as he found out the hard way during the two week long conference for Potions Masters that he had gone on a week ago. Harry hadn't been able to go with him because of a flu epidemic that had cropped up among the students. As enjoyable and informative as the conference had been, he had found it difficult to sleep without Harry there. That was when he'd finally admitted to himself that it was quite possible he couldn't live without Harry.

So when he shifted and reached out an arm towards Harry's side of the bed, he had definitely noticed when all he found were rumpled sheets. The blonde frowned in confusion and glanced at the time. It was two-thirty in the morning, way too early for anyone in their right mind to be up. Grey eyes looked around the room they shared. Their room had an adjoining bathroom and he noticed that the door was open and the light was on. He frowned when he heard the sounds of someone throwing up.

Draco got up, slipped his grey robe on, and made his way to the bathroom and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Harry Potter, in a green robe, puking his guts out. "Just when were you planning on telling me that you were sick" he demanded, startling his lover.

Harry whirled around at the sound of his voice and looked at him with guilt on his face. "Um, now" Draco scowled at him, but his face softened when Harry put a hand over his mouth and abruptly turned to the toilet again. The blonde shook his head and reached for the cabinet that stood in the corner on the floor. He stored remedy potions here for things like this. "Here" he said, curtly, handing Harry the All Stomach Problems Cure potion he had brewed a few weeks ago.

His lover smiled at him gratefully and drank the potion, the slight wrinkle of his nose the only indication of the disgusting taste. "Thanks," Harry said sheepishly, as he got up.

Draco just crossed his arms and scowled at him, leaning on the doorway post to block the way out. Harry was not avoiding this lecture. "You should have told me you were sick."

Harry sheepishly hung his head. "I know. I've only been sick for three days though."

"You still should have said something."

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, I'm a Healer. I can handle a simple stomach flu on my own."

"Then why hasn't it gone away?"

Harry shrugged.

"Make an appointment with Millicent at St. Mungos," he said.

Harry put his hands on his hips, and glared slightly at him. "Just because we're in an relationship, doesn't mean you can order me around, Draco Malfoy."

"I can when you're being stupid about your health." Really, why did Harry have to be this stubborn in the mornings?

"I'm not being stupid about my health. I all ready made an appoitment withMillicent yesterday! I meet with her in two days."

"Good. Until you get better, no kissing."

His lover sputtered at him. "What!"

"I don't want you passing whatever you have on to me. No need for both of us to be sick, how would we explain it to Dumbldore? So until you're better, no kissing on the mouth."

Harry pouted at him. "You're really not going to kiss me until I get better?"

_'Do not look at doe eyes or pout! Remain strong! You're a Malfoy, damn it!'_ he repeated to himself over and over again in his head. Harry's puppy pout had always been his undoing. The bloody sod knew it too and used it to his advantage sometimes. Like now.

He glared at Harry. "Do you want me to withhold sex as well?"

The pouting immediately stopped.

He smirked, "Smart lad."

Harry glared at him, though a smile was involuntarily making it's way onto his face. "I really hate you sometimes."

Draco fluttered his eyelashes and blew a kiss at him. "I love you too, darling."

A grin formed on his lovers face and he rolled his eyes. "Lets get back to bed, Sneaky Slytherin."

Smirking, he said, "After you, Gullible Gryffindor."

An hour or so later, he still couldn't fall asleep. He usually found it hard to go to sleep after waking up, even if it was in the middle of the night. Draco glared half heartedly at Harry next to him. Oh sure, HE could sleep. He couldn't help but stop glaring when Harry shifted, threw an arm across his torso and burrowed his head into Draco's side. That was one of the frustrating things about his lover. Draco would try to stay angry at him, but then he'd do something cute and his resolve would just melt. It was a bloody conspiracy.

Draco studied his lover intently. Over the past few years Harry had grown taller, but he never reached past six feet, much to his chagrin. Pretty much all the guys towered over him, including Draco, who had reached six foot two by the time he stopped growing. Now twenty-two, Harry had lost all his baby fat and filled out into a slender, slightly muscular frame. Draco and Hermione finally talked him into getting his eyes fixed two years so he no longer needed glasses.

His hair was still a mess though, but it was so much of what made Harry, Harry that Draco never said anything. Besides, he liked running his hands through the messy locks anyway. Then of course there was the famous lighting bolt scar that, though faded since Voldemort's demise, was still there.

Draco himself looked pretty much the same as when he was seventeen. He was a little taller and more muscular. His hair was still long and he had taken to wearing it pulled back in a ponytail. The only time he wore it loose was in bed because Harry had once confessed to loving to twirling it in his fingers. The five scars he had gotten from his father on his back had faded to near invisibility as did the small scar on his shoulder he had gotten from that knife Parkinson had thrown at him in his seventh year.

He had no complaints about his life either. He was now officially a Potions Master, having passed the teachers certificate test and having more then two years experience teaching at Hogwarts. True, the blonde often found himself wanting to throttle first years for messing up the simplest of potions, but thankfully he hadn't had students as bad as Neville. Yet. His Godfather liked to say that there was usually a five year wait in between catastrophes. His example was that he had to teach Nymphadora Tonks for seven years and then five years after she graduated Longbottom came to Hogwarts.

Harry had officially become the school Healer after Madam Pomfrey happily retired two years ago and handed the job over to him with pride. The students all loved him of course, even his Slytherin students grudgingly liked him, though they never admitted it to his face. Now that the ones who were directly involved in the war were all graduated Slytherin House no longer made trouble for Harry and Draco. Not that any students in the House really could as Draco had become their Head of House.

The two of them shared living quarters near the dungeons and the infirmary that consisted of a living room, study, one bedroom and bathroom, kitchen and dining area, and one room for books and storage. There was a fireplace in the living room hooked up to the Floo Network so they could keep in touch with their friends in ways other then owls. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Millicent were frequent visitors to their home. Not to mention the Weasleys, particularly Molly Weasley, who always checked in on them to make sure they were eating properly.

Despite the fact that he and Harry were still very much in love he had shied away from the subject of marriage. Not that Harry brought it up at all, he had once when they were nineteen but Draco confessed he wasn't ready for marriage yet. Though Harry's eyes had dimmed, he'd smiled and said never mind then. He'd felt like an idiot for weeks afterward. Harry hadn't brought up the topic since then. But Draco had noticed the longing look he had gotten in his eyes when Hermione happily showed off the engagement ring Ron had gotten her three years ago. He had noticed the wistfulness Harry had on his face during their wedding; and again during Seamus and Dean's wedding; then later on during Neville and Luna's wedding. Couple by couple their friends were getting married or engaged and Draco repeatedly felt like a coward during the ceremony and reception afterward. Colin and Ginny's wedding six months ago had been the worst one.

He and Harry had been ushers and he had spent the whole ceremony trying not to drool over his lover in a tux. Not that it did much good as green twinkling eyes told him that Harry knew exactly what he was thinking and that night had definitely been a good night. But that wasn't what had been bad about it. When time came to toss the garter of the bride to all the single males Harry had been the one to catch it. Counting him and Harry there had only been five other single males and he hadn't even bothered trying to catch it. He was fairly certain, Colin had aimed for Harry. Especially considering the smirk on the photographers face when Harry caught it. Fred and George Weasley had spent the remainder of the reception asking him loudly when he was going to make an honest man out of Harry. Loudly, and in front of everyone. Sometimes he really hated the Weasley twins.

Then he had gotten invited to the Potion Master Conference in Ireland. During those two weeks away from his lover he started to realize just how much he had grown used to and relied on Harry. He missed Harry during the day because he didn't have many people to talk too during the conference; most of the Potions Masters had been older then him and wary of a Malfoy. When he traveled around the city they were staying in he found himself thinking about how Harry would have loved to see this or wondering what the other man would have thought of this person that he just met. The nights had been the worst; he'd tossed and turned and felt lonely without that reassuring presence in his bed next to him.

About three days before he was scheduled to leave Ireland he had wandered into a jewelry shop not really understanding why he did but thinking idly of buying Harry a gift even though as a rule the other man avoided jewelry. The only piece he ever really wore were the matching necklaces he and Draco had, which was a silver chain with a gold and silver pendent in the shape of an intertwining snake and griffin. They had been a Christmas gift from Ron and Hermione three years ago.

When he entered the shop his eyes were drawn to the engagement rings on display. It was a wizard shop so there were male engagement rings as well as women rings. Same sex marriage had been legalized fifteen years ago in the Wizard World. One ring stood out to him: it was a simple gold band that had rubies and emeralds embedded evenly in a straight line along the band. It was simple, yet elegant. Rubies were his lovers birth stone and the stone was a Gryffindor color. Green was the color of his eyes and a Slytherin color. It was perfect for Harry.

It wasn't until after he bought it that he started to wonder what had possessed him to buy an engagement ring. He almost took it back to the shop but the more he thought about the idea of being married to Harry, the more he liked it. He was no longer afraid of marriage. It was startling, yet invigorating. Now his only problem was figuring out how to ask Harry to marry him. He wanted the proposal to be perfect. Romantic, but not sappy and in front of everyone. Something sincere and that Harry would remember fondly until he was old and grey.

Ron and Blaise were right. Being with Harry had turned him into an utter sap.

Not that he was going admit that to them. He had his dignity to preserve after all.

DMHPDM

Two days later Draco was pretty sure he should just shuck the romantic dinner idea and just flat out ask after they'd made love or something. Asking after sex was just as romantic as asking over a candlelight dinner, right? It was also a lot less trouble. What on earth had possessed him to try and COOK? Hadn't he'd learned his lesson the last few times he nearly set the place on fire? This was why he left the cooking up to Harry or just ate meals in the Great Hall. He was a disaster in the kitchen.

But making a meal for Harry was part of the plan. Along with candlelight, classical music, and all that rot. He really didn't understand where this romantic streak of his had cropped up, but it had. It whispered that if he wanted to do this right, he was going to need a home cooked meal full of Harry's favorite foods. He just wished Harry's favorite food didn't include something as difficult as lasagne. Or corn bread. Or chocolate cake. The salad he could handle, along with bread and the red wine. But the rest of it was a problem.

He was adult enough to admit he needed help. So he called the most logical person to help with cooking: Molly Weasley. It was his rotten luck that Ron and Hermione also happened to be there when he used the Floo Network and insisted on helping. Hermione and Molly cooed over how sweet it was that Draco wanted to cook for Harry and Ron smirked the whole time at him. The blonde knew the next time he saw him and Blaise he was in for some major teasing. Oh well, he was a Slytherin, he could handle it. Besides, he knew some very good curses that would shut them up if they started in on him.

He finally got the three to leave after the cake was finished, assuring Mrs. Weasley that he could handle decorating a cake. The blonde covered the cake in chocolate frosting and put half cut strawberries on it for decoration. When the cake was done, he went about their quarters to prepare the atmosphere. He dimmed the lanterns, placed the all important candelabra in the center of the round table they had, set the table with their good dishes that were usually only used when they had company. He waved his wand and soon Mozart floated around the room. Then he changed from his work clothes to black slacks and boots and a gray button down shirt he knew was a favorite of Harry's. As he inspected himself in the full length mirror, the mirror said"Darling, you're irresistible. No one could possibly say no to you looking like that."

"I hope you're right," he muttered, adjusting his cuffs.

DMHP

Normally, Harry Potter loved returning to his and Draco's living quarters. Simply because of the fact that it was his and Draco's as corny and pathetic as that sounded. But today he didn't want too. For he knew Draco was going to ask him how his appointment with Millicent went. He supposed he could lie and say it went fine and nothing was wrong. But Draco was a trained spy, Snape had trained him to detect lies, and he was horrible liar to begin with. At least when it came to lying to people he was close too. The blonde would immediately know he wasn't telling the truth and if there was one thing Draco hated, it was being lied too.

How on Earth was Draco going to react to this? Would he be angry? Harry hoped not, he hated it when Draco was mad at him. He would also be very disappointed if the blonde didn't like the idea either.

Harry wasn't sure how long he stayed there staring at the stone statue that was the entrance to his quarters. The statue finally said in an irritated voice "Are you going to go in, or not"

"Emeralds and rubies," he said, giving the password for the week. Draco had chosen it this week and Harry wasn't sure what it meant but was grateful that at least it wasn't something sexual this time. His lover seemed to find it funny to come up with the most outlandish passwords that usually pertained to sex or things they had discussed in bed. The first week it had been cock. The third, dripping erection. He swore Draco had a one track mind sometimes even though he knew perfectly well their relationship wasn't based entirely on sex.

When he walked into their quarters though Harry almost forgot about his worries and stared. The living room was dimmed and classical music that he didn't recognize, but like was floating around the room. There were floating candles like the ones in the Great Hall bobbing in the air all strategically placed to lead his eye to where the dining table stood. The table was elegantly set with a cream tablecloth, their silver dishes and goblets, and had a candelabra in the center that he had forgotten they owned. On it was a dish of lasagne, corn bread, some salad, rolls, and a chocolate cake with strawberries on it. All his favorite foods.

Harry panicked. Did he forget their anniversary! Then he frowned. _'Our anniversary isn't until Novemeber. It's June. It's not my birthday, it's not his birthday, so what is this?'_

"Like it," a voice came from behind him. Harry turned towards his lover and then stared at him, licking his lips. God, he loved that outfit on Draco, and his hair was undone. Harry loved it when Draco's hair was loose, it was incredibly sexy.

"Love it," he said. Judging from the smirk on the blonde's face he knew Harry wasn't just talking about the food. "But I don't understand. What's the occasion?"

Draco shrugged. "I need an occasion to seduce my boyfriend?"

Harry raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You hardly need to seduce me."

"I wanted to do something special for you. Seeing as you've been sick and I haven't kissed you in two days. By the way, how did the appointment go?"

Harry flinched and Draco frowned at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Draco," he said softly.

"I definitely don't like the sound of that." But he sat down on the couch like Harry indicated for him to do.

Draco looked at him expectantly and Harry couldn't help but fidget and squirm under his gaze. Damn the man for looking so good. It was making this harder. "This is really sweet," he said softly, nodding towards the dinner.

"Harry," Draco said in warning. Obviously he wasn't getting out of this.

He sighed. "I'll just come out and say it then. I'm pregnant."

Draco stared at him. "I'm sorry. You're what"

"I'm pregnant. Three weeks. That cake looks really good."

Draco stopped him from getting up. "You're pregnant?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"With my child?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, the other guy I've been shagging nonstop. Yes, your child"

Draco let him go and stared. Then he said slowly "How did this happen?"

Harry couldn't help but glare at him. He didn't like the way Draco was handling this news. "Well, I could be wrong, but I believe you stripped me naked and then shoved your cock into me."

Draco glared at him. "This is serious, Harry."

"So it is." Harry shot back.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I don't understand, I've always been very careful. I've used protection. How did this happen" Then he narrowed his eyes at Harry and asked"Did you drink a Conception Potion and not tell me?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Then how did it happen? What are we going to do?"

Finally having enough, Harry got to his feet and put his arms protectively around his stomach. "I don't know what we're going to do. But I do know that I'm NOT getting an abortion."

Draco blinked and looked at him in confusion. "What's an abortion?"

"It's something Muggles do when the wife or girlfriend gets unexpectantly pregnant and they don't want the baby. They kill it before it's born. I'm NOT doing it." Harry said firmly.

Grey eyes clouded and a cold voice said to him, "Exactly what would make you think that I would want to kill my own child, Harry?"

"I don't know! Maybe the fact that you're acting like this is a huge crisis. It's not. We're having a child. Deal with it!" Harry shouted and then stomped into their room, slamming the door. He had probably overreacted and was being childish but he didn't care. He'd be damned if he came out again. Draco Malfoy could sleep on the couch for all he cared.

DMHP

Draco winced when the door slammed.

He hated it when he made Harry angry at him which was why he tried to avoid it as much as possible. But damn.

Harry was pregnant. With HIS baby. They were going to have a child.

Could he help it if it was bit much to digest?

There was a bit of Veela blood on his fathers side of the family. While it wasn't much to give him the usual Veela characteristics it did make him extraordinarily virile and able to get men pregnant. That was why he always made sure to use protection when he and Harry had sex. One night of unprotected lovemaking and Harry would be knocked up. He had always been so careful, so how did Harry get pregnant? He cast his memories about thinking of all the times they'd been together. Harry had said he was three weeks pregnant so he thought about that week and then froze.

Damn! The day he left for the conference! A little early in the morning Harry had woken him up with soft kisses along the scars on his back, nibbling on his ear, and skimming his hands over Draco's balls delicately. While Harry usually preferred to let Draco take the lead in their lovemaking, occasionally he got into demanding moods. That morning he practically begged Draco to take him before he left. He'd been half asleep at the time and only too happy to oblige, realizing that this would be the last time he could make love to Harry for two whole weeks. He barely remembered half the things they did, other then the pleasurable feeling of turning Harry over onto his stomach and pushing in and out of him in a fast pace. He didn't remember whispering any protection spells.

"Idiot," he chastised himself.

Then he frowned and looked at the closed door of his and Harry's bedroom.

Now, what to do about this?

About an hour later he finally steeled himself and went into their bedroom. The room was dark and Harry lay on his side of the bed, with his back facing the door. He didn't make a sound but Draco could tell by the tensing of his shoulders that Harry was still awake. The blonde sighed and walked over to the side of the bed. "Mind if I sit" he asked, quietly. Harry didn't move. "I'll take that as a no."

He sat down on the edge and glanced down at Harry; the green eyed man was stubbornly looking away from him. Draco hesitated, and then placed the engagement ring box on the bed, in front of Harry's face. The other man frowned and then looked at him in confusion. "What's this?"

"That's the real reason I made dinner tonight."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows but took the box and opened it. Draco smiled a little when he saw his eyes widen at the sight of the ring. "Draco...this is..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"An engagement ring. Yes, I know."

The other man looked at him in astonishment. "But you said you weren't ready for marriage."

"I was nineteen then, Harry. I can change my mind, you know." Then he cautiously put a hand on Harry's stomach. "Besides, I don't want my child growing up without me."

Harry studied him for a long time, then looked at the ring, and then looked at him again. "Are you sure?"

Draco smiled and took his lovers hand. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Harry Potter, I would be honored if you would marry me."

Harry never did say yes. He didn't have too, the kiss and what happened afterwards in their bed was enough.

THE END

A/N: No, I cannot be anymore sappy. Thank you for asking. This is dedicated to all the wonderful people who reviewed Matchmaker, Matchmaker and all us single gals and guys who just need some sap to make this evil day known as Valentines day a little brighter. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
